


Emos Of South High

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Brendon Is a hoe, F/M, Gay, M/M, Mention of sex, Swearing, a lot of them are gay, based on a fic i read a while ago, group chat au, these people are losers, they make fun of each other a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Your favorite emos are in high school together. It gets messy.
Relationships: Brendon Urie/Dallon Weekes, Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Group Chat AU That Nobody Asked For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232398) by [Reddxn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddxn/pseuds/Reddxn). 



Brendon Urie added Patrick Stump, Pete Wentz, Tyler Joseph, Joshua Dun, Gerard Way, Ryan Ross, and Frank Iero to the group.

Brendon Urie changed Patrick Stump’s nickname to Soul Voice

Brendon Urie changed Pete Wentz’s nickname to Emo Dad

Brendon Urie changed Tyler Joseph’s nickname to Ukulele Boi

Brendon Urie changed Joshua Dun’s nickname to Drummer Boi

Brendon Urie changed Gerard Way’s nickname to Sad Boi

Brendon Urie changed Ryan Ross’ nickname to Beatles Nerd

Brendon Urie changed Frank Iero’s nickname to Frnkr

Brendon Urie changed his own nickname to Forehead

Forehead: Welcome losers

Beatles Nerd: why is this my nickname this

Forehead: cause you are a Beatles nerd

Beatles Nerd: fuck you

Forehead: okay come do it

Sad Boi: what is happening

Forehead: ryan is coming to fuck

Beatles Nerd: uh no

Drummer Boi: what the hell guys school starts tomorrow

Frnkr: fuck you are right I want to sleep tomorrow

Forehead: imma get high before school

Beatles Nerd: bread bin stop

Forehead: wth

Beatles Nerd changed Forehead’s nickname to Bread Bin

Bread Bin: uh stop this harassment

Emo Dad: GUYS DID YOU SEE THE NEW MARVEL TRAILER

Frnkr: no i’m not a nerd

Emo Dad: stfu it’s not nerd stuff

Bread Bin: yes it is

Beatles Nerd: yes it is

Sad Boi: yes it is

Soul Voice: yes it is

Ukulele Boi: yes it is

Drummer Boi: i’m on pete’s side on this

Emo Dad: thank you son

Drummer Boi: yes father

Ukulele Boi: can i be daddy

Soul Voice: no


	2. Chapter Two

Beatles Nerd: BRENDON JUST GOT KICKED OUT LMAO

Sad Boi: WHAT CLASS

Beatles Nerd: English

Sad Boi: HE GOT KICKED OUT OF REED’S???

Beatles Nerd: YES

Sad Boi: it’s literally 15 minutes into the year and brendon already got in trouble

Ukulele Boi: are u really surprised

Sad Boi: no not at all

Bread Bin: HANNON YELLED AT ME

Sad Boi: i am not surprised

Bread Bin: SHE IS GIVING ME DETENTION ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL WHY

Beatles Nerd: because you stood on a desk and screamed “i am the god of horny”

Emo Dad: BRENDON YOU DID WHAT

Bread Bin: i thought it was funny

Sad Boi: you are so fucking dumb

Frnkr: brendon you are so dumb

Soul Voice: brendon sucks

Bread Bin: patrick swallows

Emo Dad: he only swallows my cum

Bread Bin: WHAT

Emo Dad: why are you acting surprised

Bread Bin: cause i had no idea

Soul Voice: we don’t tell you things for a reason 

Bread Bin changed Soul Voice’s nickname to Cum Swallower

Bread Bin changed Emo Dad’s nickname to Cum Shooter

Cum Shooter: no

Cum Shooter changed their nickname to King

King changed Cum Swallower’s nickname to Queen

Queen: why am i the queen

King: cause i wanna be king

Drummer Boi: can i be a prince

Ukulele Boi: you are a prince in my heart

Bread Bin: y’all aren’t dating are you

Ukulele Boi: no he’s my best friend

Bread Bin: ok whatever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I never expected 32 hits in a week on this!


End file.
